2014 Pittsburgh Juneteenth Day tornado outbreak
The 2014 Pittsburgh Juneteenth Day tornado outbreak was an eight-tornado outbreak recorded in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. However, there were reports of a ninth tornado, one that destroyed a farm and killed some livestock. It was supposedly an F2. List of tornadoes June 19 event Records This outbreak has several outstanding records. It was notable because it was the first time four tornadoes hit Pittsburgh in such a short amount of time. The four Pittsburgh tornadoes were the first recorded in the city since 2007. The F5 tornado that trashed the Golden Triangle was the second F5 in years of Pennsylvania's tornado history, after the 1985 Wheatland tornado. Last, the F8 tornado that completely decimated the Golden Triangle was the F8 reliably recorded anywhere in the world, and was the widest, a whooping 6 miles wide. Scary Tale "That was a nightmare." -Azure The four Pittsburgh tornadoes caused a massive scare for several Hunger Games actors. This is what happened. They were on a buisness tour to Pittsburgh to attend a "FAQ" meet related to the film version of Catching Fire. A few miles from landing, they passed by the F2 tornado. At this point, Azure nervously commented "That was a nightmare." Their plane was just about to land when the Pittsburgh F1 tornado uprooted trees just yards from their plane. All of them recall screaming, along with the other passengers, as the nightmare begun. The plane landed as the Duquesne F4 touched down. The group left their terminal, and were just picking up their luggage when the Mount Oliver, McKeesport, and F0 Pittsburgh tornadoes formed and caused moderate damage to homes and buisnesses. All air traffic was cancelled, and the group sighed in relief. This is where they broke up. Half the group took a taxi to their hotel, while the other half stayed at the airport. The half that went caught the F0 Pittsburgh tornado rip airplanes from their terminals, and took some good pictures. Some of them were pulled a full 20 feet from where they used to be. Everyone was freaking out and called family relatives. Although it was scary, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Soon the F5 tornado touched down at the junction of Interstate 79 and Interstate 376. The taxi almost directly passed under the (at the time) vortex. Some people reported others praying to God, but the taxi never got swallowed up. The tornado paralleled Interstate 376 for its lifespan, letting the cast take a good video of the tornado getting wider until they were near the Fort Pitt Tunnel. As the taxi came out of the tunnel, a huge surprise happened! A even stronger F6 tornado was over the Ohio, and was moving towards the Golden Triangle, the same way the F5 was moving. The crew caught a picture of the F5 on top of Mount Washington moving its way to the Triangle as fast as a cheetah. The taxi crossed the Fort Pitt Bridge, and the worst of all occured! The F5 tornado passed over the bridge, crashing the golden arch down on the bridge. The taxi barely missed a falling beam, and escaped the bridge. The F6 tornado began destroying skyscrapers, and the F5 trashed Point State Park. The team had just about reached their destination when the F5 and F6 collided, causing the F8 tornado. The tornado leveled the Triangle and caused $100 billion in damage, but the brave Hunger Games cast survived by taking shelter in a gutter. It was a true disaster, but at least they made it! Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:F8/EF8 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes